A Guy and a Girl can be Just Friends
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Harry reaches Hermione looking for a favour that will turn her world upside down. While they try to discover what really makes them happy, they'll rely on each other's friendship.
1. Time Apart

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of this story belong to JK Rowling and WB tm.**

**CLARIFICATION: I feel obliged to let you know that English is not my mother tongue. So feel free to point out any line you think is confusing or makes no sense. Actually, I would appreciate it. And if you'd like to be my beta reader, I would appreciate it. **

**A GUY AND A GIRL CAN BE JUST FRIENDS**

**Chapter One**

"**Time apart" **

**By: TlalGalaxia**

Harry James Potter arrived five minutes in advance to his appointment in that quiet and small restaurant in Picadilly Circus in London. He had loved the idea of meeting in that restaurant because secretly he enjoyed the anonymity that the muggle world gave him. As much as he loved the wizardly world, sometimes it was a little tiring having people always waving at him, greeting at him or even taking pictures of him with or without his permission. Of course that being the one surviving Lord Voldemort twice was something to be marveled at. After all, no one else had been able to survive such deed and walk among the rest of the mortals like he did. But if at the beginning of his life, he had been considered a celebrity; nowadays the name of Harry Potter was the synonym of a living legend. However, that night, surrounded by nothing but muggles, he was able to forget at least for a while that he was so famous and the reasons why.

Not long after him, his friend arrived. She was carrying a bottle of red wine that she put on the table before leaning close to him and kissing him on the cheek. After that she took the seat in from of him.

-You arrived early,- she observed with a grin,- something so unlike you…

-I've been here not more than a minute; I assume we almost met in the entrance. Besides, I didn't want you to complain about my unpunctuality for the rest of the dinner.

Hermione Granger continued grinning as she took the menu in front of her, thinking sometimes Harry was too honest for her and his own sake. It was not the fanciest restaurant but it was good and quiet enough for the purpose of the meeting. Harry could not help but to notice how changed his friend was after the last time they had met.

-You look stunning,- he said not taking back his impulse to say what he was thinking.

Hermione's grin suddenly became a giggle.

-If I didn't know you as well as I know you, I'd believe that you're hitting on me.

Harry urged himself not to blush. There was something about Hermione that he had never noticed before. It wasn't the fact that her hair was down after years of been worn up in a tight bun; it wasn't even her evening blue silk dress and the black velvet heels. Hermione was forty years old now, almost a year older than him, and the sparkles in her eyes took ten years away from her appearance.

-I see you're taking it great,- he added without really believing what he was seeing,- or is it denial what I see?

Hermione smiled putting her menu down and reaching her hands to take Harry's.

-I'm great, thank you for asking… are we here discuss that?

-No…

Harry let go of her hands taking his own menu. Hermione noticed he was nervous by the way he held the menu. She thought to herself how funny it was to know somebody so much without even being related.

-What is it?- she demanded feeling uneasy for ignoring the reason why they had met so suddenly.

-Let's order, shall we?- he answered quickly calling the waiter with a gesture

She nodded trying not to look anxious. After all, Harry was the person she would do anything for. What could he ask her that she couldn't do? She looked at him as the waiter approached; Hermione had to admit that he had aged graciously. Harry had just turned forty but he was fit like a twenty-year-old. His hair was as messy as always with very few gray hairs visible and he was wearing a pair of black glasses with square shaped frames that really suited his face. Even the dim gray muggle suit made him look like one of those business men who went somewhere for a drink after work.

When the waiter had taken their orders, the awkward silence began.

-So…- said Hermione not meaning to push the conversation again,- how's Ginny?

Harry cleared his throat before replying.

-I've been thinking a lot about what you told me last time we met.

Hermione couldn't help blushing.

-I was drunk.

-And I was sober.

Hermione started playing the napkin between her fingers. She had hoped Harry would never talk about that incident ever in their lives.

It all had started a few years before. When Hermione and Ron's children started attending Hogwarts, things at home had become harsh. It was no mystery that they used to argue a lot even before getting married. Their differences had always been clear because they had really different ways of thinking. And when both children started spending more time at Hogwarts than at home, Ron and Hermione had had plenty of time to retake old arguments and Harry had witnessed it all from afar. Sometimes he had to listen to Ron at work telling him how wrong Hermione was and when he was home he had to listen to Ginny telling him Hermione's version and finally Hermione would call him on the weekend to retell him what Ginny had already told him. But Harry had never complained. To him, it had been like going back to Hogwarts times and a realization that their friends would never change. But he had been mistaken.

After three years of arguments only interrupted when their children got home, Ron and Hermione had decided that enough was enough. They had been trying to make it work for the children's sake but even they had realized how worn away their parents' relationship was and it was no surprise to them when their parents had decided to take a break from each other. This time Harry had heard Hermione's version since he had assumed that Ron would rely on his family and to Harry, Hermione was as much a family as the Weasleys were.

"I feel empty inside" she had said to Harry soaking in tears while he tried to comfort her with a hug sitting on the couch of the living room of the Weasley Granger house. The smell of wine on her was notorious "What am I supposed to do now? Have I wasted half of my life married to a man that will never change?"

Harry had no answer to her questions. He couldn't allow himself to make answers in his head since Ron was his friend too. Somehow he had always known that Ron and Hermione were opposite like water and fire but he had always trusted that their love would be enough to overcome those differences. It had been as shocking for him as it had been to Hermione when things hadn't worked out.

"Do you really feel that way?" Harry had asked "Because to me it doesn't look like you've been wasting time. Rose has become the smartest girl of her generation and Hugo… well, hugo is a really nice kid"

Hermione had smiled in spite of herself. Of course she didn't regret her children. They were the best thing of having married Ron and they had been the ones that had made that marriage work for so many years.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that I regretted my children… that's not what I meant. It's just that… well; I don't know what to do from now on"

Harry had helped her lay her head on the back of the couch. The Weasley Granger House, had been bought by Ron and Hermione after they had got married and were they had lived most of the time as a family with their children. Letting go of her and just occupying the place next to her, Harry fixed himself to face the wall in front of them and leaned forward supporting himself the hands on his knees. Hermione was leaning back looking at the ceiling lost in her thoughts and probably forgetting that her friend was there.

"You just do what you do best" said Harry finally. He wasn't good with words. He knew that if things were the other way around, Hermione would have prepared a speech worth a standing ovation but all he could do was to spit cliché phrases he had heard before or probably watched in a movie.

"And what's that?" Hermione had answered with both arms crossed over her face covering her eyes from the light of the lamp on the ceiling.

"You're brilliant, Hermione. And a great lawyer and…" Harry had always thought of Hermione as a self-confident person. Somebody who always knew what to say and what to do; someone he could always rely on but rarely as a person he could give advice to. "Hermione, you're a great person. You just need to overcome this"

"That's what I don't know how to do. How do I overcome it? Have you ever wondered, Harry?"

"What?"

"What would you do If you had to start a life different from what you had always known? Probably that's another reason why Ron and I had never given up on each other. It was just more comfortable to stay together than trying to figure that out"

Harry had not answered that question. Why would he? His relationship with Ginny had never been as stormy as theirs.

"You're not answering" She had insisted.

"Ginny and I have never had a disagreement bigger than what color to paint the house"

"Right" Hermione's bitterness was evident so Harry had to reply.

"What?"

"Well, Ginny would never do or say anything that could upset you"

"What do you mean?" Harry had turned her face to look at hers but she was in the same position he had left her. With her head on the back of the couch and covering her face with both crossed arms. Hermione didn't move an inch when she spoke.

"I mean what I said. Ginny avoids arguments with you all the time"

"That's not true. Ginny is high-tempered. She always says what's on her mind and…"

"Of course she is. Ginny is high-tempered and speaks what's on her mind and has strong opinions… with everyone but you"

Harry felt offended by her friend's words. He had gone there to console her and she had decided to attack him with idiotic arguments like those ones.

"You're drunk"

Hermione felt that offended by Harry's conclusion so she decided to clarify her point. She uncovered her face and approached Harry grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Well yes, I am drunk. But what does that have to do with what I just said? Do you need me to illustrate my point? Well I might just do it: how about the time your first child was born and she let you chose both names? Or what about your second child? She agreed to name him Albus Severus, as horrid as that name sounds… and then the girl came and she was named Lily even before she was born…"

Suddenly, Hermione stopped talking. Not because she had nothing else to say but because she was nauseous and had to run to the toilet if she didn't want to puke on Harry. But that maneuver was easier thought than done; especially when Hermione was so drunk that she could barely get on her feet. Finally, Harry had to help her get there and held her hair while she emptied her stomach holding the toilet like her life depended on it.

Harry had never blamed her for saying those things. Nor had he dared to bring the subject again in any of their following conversations. Anything else to add to that conversation had remained unspoken.

-I suppose I eventually had to apologize for that,- added Hermione without looking at him in the eyes.

-You don't need to,- interrupted Harry,- how did that book you gave me said? "Love means never having to say you're sorry."?

Hermione's eyes were wide open.

-Did you read it?

-No, I looked for the film and I watched it.

Hermione couldn't hide her smile.

-Of course, I should have known that. The book actually says "Love means not ever having to say you're sorry" I used to love that book, you know?

-used to?

-Now I believe it's the dumbest thing ever written. I agree with John Lennon instead: "Love means having to say you're sorry every fifteen times". When you say you're sorry, you show that you care and that's the least you can do for someone you love.

Hermione's eyes were filled with passion as she spoke while her hands moved around to emphasize what she was saying.

-I can tell Greece was a great experience for you. I'm glad to see you more vivid than last time I saw you. How was it?

-Warm and sunny,- Hermione's smile lighted her face even more.

Then Harry realized. Of course she was different! She had a golden tan on her skin and a blush on her cheeks. Her hair was wavier and she smelled like a tropical cocktail. Something like coconut and pineapple.

-Seems like someone had a lot of fun lately.

-I missed it, Harry. I had been so much time away from the muggle world that I had forgotten how much I missed it. Don't you ever?

Harry took a deep breath and nodded trying to fake a smile.

-You must think I went crazy,- added Hermione like realizing the expression on his friend's face was nothing but bewilderment.

-No, not at all.

Harry looked apologetically as he spoke so Hermione nodded approvingly.

Before the conversation continued, the waiter arrived with they started eating. Then Harry continued.

-So you mean to say that you would still be married to Ron if he had apologized every fifteen minutes?

Hermione stopped eating while she thought about her answer. It didn't take long before she shook her head from side to side.

-If you put it that way… I suppose I have to say no. if you need to apologize every fifteen minutes, there's obviously something wrong with that relationship. I mean… of course you should apologize when necessary but if you're always doing something that needs an apology; then you're just sabotaging the relationship too. And it doesn't matter how many times you say you're sorry.

Harry didn't answer again. He just continued eating and Hermione did the same but soon became anxious.

-You said we weren't here to talk this and that's all we have been talking about. Are you telling me now the reason why I'm here?

Harry was not surprised about Hermione's reaction. He knew he couldn't make her wait for a long time. So he decided it was time to say it straight.

-I need you to help me get a life in the muggle world.

Hermione started coughing almost chocking with her food. Harry helped her by hitting her back a few times until she lifted an arm in sign that she was ok. Then she drank some of the red wine Harry had served her before finally answering.

-Why would you want a life in the muggle world? I mean… you work in the Ministry of Magic. I am sure you can get any alibi you need with them.

-I can't ask them that. If I do, I need to keep in touch and I don't want to.

-Is it the paparazzi? Are they back again?

Harry's History with the paparazzi went back several years. Even when Hermione had done everything in her hands to stop Rita Skeeter from writing anything about Harry or his friends after the defeat of of Lord Voldemort, new journalists always tried to get an exclusive interviews with him and pictures with or without his permission. Marrying Ginny Weasley had not made it any better due to her celebrity status as a quidditch player. And when his first baby boy was born, things had got really nasty with the tabloids. That's when Hermione used her skills as a lawyer to promote a law that forbid journalists from interfering with the private life of any wizard or witch without a signed permission and then she promoted another law that punished publications that were not allowed either.

-Of course not,- Harry muttered,- the laws that you made are still active. It has nothing to do with that… well, partially.

-Stop beating around the bushes, Harry and tell me what's this all about.

Harry sighed leaving the fork on the plate as a signal that he had finished. He removed the napkin from his lap and he put it on the table. Then he served a little more wine in his glass and Hermione's and he leaned forward, speaking in a whisper that only Hermione could listen.

-Ginny and I are falling apart.

-What? No, Harry… is this because of what I said? I told you I didn't mean it…

-Let me finish, Hermione. You wanted me to tell you the truth, so just let me finish and don't interrupt me,- Hermione nodded automatically, her eyes wide open and her lips open a little like suppressing a comment that was eager to come out.- it doesn't matter how much you apologize. What you said that night was true. What you said that night… remained in my thoughts for days. Then I started wondering, what if you were right? What if it was true? And then I remembered that usually you're right so I tried to prove you wrong.

Harry looked at Hermione's confused face when he said this and then smiled feeling not too proud of himself.

-I wanted you to be wrong,- he continued,- because Ginny is a nice person…

-She is!

-Yes, she is… but that didn't make it right for me. So you can say I sabotaged our relationship a little trying to pick up a fight. And then it happened that you were right. Ginny didn't react, not once… she always let me get things my way. Even my ridiculous requests she would agree…

-Did you tell her about this? Did you tell her how you felt?

Harry nodded bitterly.

-She said she did it because she loved me. She said she loved me too much to spoil our relationship with trivialities. She admitted she did it on purpose…

-Harry, there's nothing wrong with that.

-Of course there is! Can't you see it? Ginny must be dying inside! Every minute of her life with me she's trying to be someone she's not. She agrees and nods and she does as I please… she's something like a domestic elf.

-I'm sorry, Harry but I think you're overreacting. I think it would be enough if Ginny practiced being more assertive with you. It's not like you're incompatible. Unlike Ron and I; you two have a lot of things in common, a lot more than any other person you might find around.

Hermione was not surprised when Harry remained silent once again. She was getting used to giving him time to think what he was going to say. Personally, she thought that was an improvement on his personality since she had always considered that he had always been a little too impulsive.

-We're giving each other space,- he said finally,- I'm not sure if I want it to be over… I mean, I don't want it to be over but that's why I wanted to see you. I've been living in Grimmauld place for two days and I really miss her. I wanted to see if you…

-… had been able to overcome my sadness?- she complemented like reading his mind.

-I don't want you to feel offended by that…

-No offence taken,- she clarified urgently,- but I don't think your case is anything like mine. Ron and I hadn't been able to stand each other for a long time when we broke up. Being apart was something necessary. Of course it was harmful but we also needed it badly. Ginny and you on the other hand… well, you two were not hurting each other and I don't see the reason why you have to make her suffer like that only for… trying to be nice.

Harry nodded immediately.

-I see your point and that's why we're giving each other space. I want her to be the person she really is instead of the person she thinks I want. And I want to discover how much of her was real and how much wasn't.

-You can do that together.

-I can do that together… but she won't.

-So you're doing it for her, - Hermione gave Harry that look he was so familiar with, that look that meant "you're unbelievable", - is there any other reason why you're doing this? Something you're not telling me?

Hermione shook her head as the waiter came and asked if he could remove the dishes. Hermione nodded to the waiter and looked back at Harry as he walked away.

-Are you helping me or not?

Hermione sighed crossing her arms on her chest.

-Do I have a choice?

Harry grinned, reached her hand over the table and then he kissed it. Hermione tried and failed not to smile too.

-Thank you,- said Harry.

The waiter returned soon after and the bill was soon paid by Hermione.

-This is on me; we need to get you muggle money before you buy me dinner.

Harry felt embarrassed but just for a second. He would pay her back as soon as everything was in order. He was confident to be back in the muggle world very soon with Hermione's help.

When they left the restaurant, Hermione took a taxi and Harry got in a phone booth before disappearing inside it to an ally close to Grimmauld Place. He had the feeling he could not fool his friend for a long time. He thought that long enough was ok for him.

**It's been a long time since I don't write in English and I hope that you have enjoyed this new fict. Thank you for reading and I hope to read one of your comments.**

**TLAL**


	2. Insertion

**DICLAIMER: The characters in this story were created by JK Rowling and belong to WB TM. I'm only writing this for fun and I'm not making any money out of it.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**Insertion"**

**By: TlalGalaxia**

Harry's new life was as exciting as overwhelming. Hermione had managed to change a considerable amount of his wizardry money intro British pounds and he was supposed check on some houses for rent the following days. He had decided not to look for a regular job no matter how much Hermione had insisted he should. Instead, Harry was supposed to open a private investigator office. He had preferred this because he said he didn't want his old colleagues to be able to find him. Hermione didn't ask his why he didn't want that to happen but Harry could read in her face that she understood there was more of what he said.

But apart of the previously mentioned, everything went smoothly. Harry was a muggle raised, after all and he knew how the protocols were. But that didn't mean it wasn't hard for him not to be able to use his magic all the time. He had never been aware of how dependable he had become during the years until he went through his clothes looking for his wand to go shopping for groceries and Hermione gave him a severe look. He had to learn that being a muggle was so much more that pretending when other muggles were watching, as Hermione had explained.

-If you solve your life, even the smallest things of your life, with magic; non-magic people will start wondering: how come I never see him doing the laundry? How come I never hear the vacuum cleaner and yet his apartment is always so clean?

-I don't think somebody will come and check how clean the apartment is…

-Harry, you're being naïve. What if a neighbor knocks on your door asking for a favor? They'll notice something's not right. Harry, you must be careful… it is important that people around you are aware that you exist and do things the way they do.

Harry knew she was kind of right, yet he thought she was overacting. It felt like he was inside that old American TV show aunt Petunia used to hate: "Bewitched". About this witch married to a muggle and always getting into trouble with her husband when she used magic even for the smallest things. But since he was living under Hermione's roof, he had to toe the line.

On his first day as a Muggle and after being dropped on Victoria Station, Harry took the tube to go to Camdem. Once there, he went past the cheap stores and the pedestrian bridge over a canal until he reached an area that looked less commercial. There, he met the landlady who was supposed to show him some offices and barely let him into a couple of them before he said he would take it. Three days later the office was furnished, not thanks to magic since Harry feared Hermione would find out and scold him, but by the magic of catalogue shopping on Ikea.

-Well, it looks well enough,- said Hermione looking around as she entered removing her coat and revealing her white dress with big blue flowers.

It was a rather small office. Harry had been inspired on those old detective movies when he saw the potential of it and it was evident that Hermione had seen the same.

-Well, it will do,- added Harry showing her to the seat in front of the desk.

All the furniture was leather and gave a vintage air to the atmosphere along with the beige tall lamps that exhaled a rather somber light in the room. Hermione started thinking that if life had been black and white, she'd look like Ingrid Bergman and dramatically tell her afflictions towards her unfaithful husband to the detective who was now seating on front of her.

-I have a present for you,- said she going through her purse and taking a rather big present out of it that made it impossible to any muggle to believe that it had not been magic the way that big box fitted in that obviously smaller purse.

-For somebody who's always controlling everything she does fearing of being doubted as a muggle, you're carrying something quite compromising over there. What if the purse gets stolen? What do you do when you go to high security places (which I know you usually do due to your job)?

-You have nothing to fear,- sighed Hermione leaning back to her seat while Harry started opening the present,- it's muggle proof. It's nothing but a regular purse when in hands of muggles… and just in case it's ever in hands of a witch or a wizard, it'll never be nothing more than a purse to them too.

As Harry managed to remove the paper from the box Hermione had just given him, Harry looked at her in bewilderment but soon his expression softened and it turned into a smile as he proceeded doing his labor.

-A secret compartment,- he said letting his friend realize he had just solved his first mystery. And then he added,- a magical secret compartment that can only be opened by you, isn't it?

-I won't give you any merit for solving this,- answered Hermione letting Harry understand she knew he felt a sense of triumph after saying those words,- I practically told you what it was.

Harry's answer was automatic.

-Will you ever stop being so…,- but he stopped his phrase just there. He knew he'd never dare to go further. He owed this woman too much to do so.

-What? - Demanded Hermione crossing her arms over her chest, - you want me to stop being what?

-I don't want you to ever stop being anything, Hermione. I just said it as an expression. And if I can add any word to that sentence it can only be "brilliant". So stop trying to nag me, I'm not Ron.

-Well, stop trying to make me always agree with you, I'm not Ginny either.

They stared defiantly but they knew in a second that they didn't want to pursue an argument. That just wasn't the way their friendship worked. Of course they had said awkward things to the other before. Hermione had always had a special talent to tell him the things he did wrong since childhood and once Harry had become more confident, he did too with her. But they had never been rude to each other on purpose, not once. They shared a mutual respect and yes, they did love each other too much. So Harry decided to diverse his attention to his present and his expression became a smile in a second.

-I don't believe you,- he said taking out a vintage hat that looked exactly like the one detectives wore in old movies,- you do have a sense of humor!

Hermione tried not to smile as his friend wore the hat but failed inevitably.

-And you claim to know me?

Harry stared at her and tilted his head pulling the front side of the hat to half cover his glasses. Hermione thought he rather looked like a sixties Clark Kent but he imitated Terry Boggart's accent instead as he spoke.

-Whatever I don't know, miss. I'll look it up. I'm a private investigator, aren't I?

Hermione giggled again but her expression changed rather quicker than Harry would have wished for. He knew what her next word would be. He knew that frown very well.

-How are you doing, Harry?

Harry sighed; he removed the hat at the second and the leaned back crossing his arms on his chest, mirroring his friend on the other side of the desk.

-Please, don't start that again.

-I'm not starting again, you never let me start.

Harry stared at the ceiling for a moment. He looked as if he was looking for something up there but he was actually searching his own thoughts.

-I miss her every night,- he said still a little lost in his thoughts and remembering how every night somewhere between his dreams he reached out his hand to his side to touch the woman that had been his companion for several years and the empty space had woken him up as abruptly as if it had been a nightmare.

Hermione's posture dropped at the moment. She leaned forward placing her hands on the desk, her expression evidenced she was in pain.

-Then go!- she said firmly.

Harry fixed his eyes at her after this. Then he leaned forward too reaching her hands.

-Did you ever feel this way when you and Ron split up?

-Yes, but …

-Did you go with him because of this?

-No! But I…

-Then you know why I won't go.

Hermione lost her character at once. She looked kind of puzzled as she returned to her seat leaving Harry's hands behind on the desk.

-Your situation and mine are nothing similar. Please don't compare with me.

There was a sense of bitterness in her tone that Harry didn't like. He was sorry. Sorry for her and Ron but above all he was sorry for saying things that caused his friend such distress.

-I'm sorry, - said Harry calmly as he returned to his seat too. Hermione knew he meant it so she decided to change the subject again.

Harry and Hermione had always been like that. Whenever they had a disagreement (once fixed) they moved on to something else.

-Harry,- said Hermione taking out her mobile phone from her purse and clearly looking at the time,- don't think I leave because of what just happened,- as she said this she got up and went round the desk to kiss Harry on the cheek,- but I'm afraid if I don't go now, I'll miss my appointment with Mr. Hayes.

-The handsome tycoon you're getting out of jail?

Hermione looked at Harry's ironic expression at its fullness since she had just kissed him on the cheek when he said this. She then hit his shoulder in an act to disapproval.

-I'm not getting him out of jail… I'm just helping him with his auditory.

-You're keeping him out of jail then.

Hermione's lips curled in an involuntary smile as she tried to look at him severely. Harry smiled then too and kissed her on the cheek making it impossible to be mad at him. She then patted his head and walked towards the door. As Hermione was leaving she stopped as she touched the doorknob and turned her face like remembering something else.

-Search thoroughly in the box, your actual present is in there.

Hermione's silhouette disappeared behind the door but Harry could still smell she had been there. Her coconut essence was still present and he was still able to perceive the presence of the jovial forty year old woman in a white sleeveless knee length dress with big blue flowers sitting in front of him with a hairstyle he didn't know by its name but he liked the way the hair went up and the curls came down framing her face and neck. When Harry had first seen her that afternoon, he had thought she looked like one of those Greek statues of muses. The blue silk muslin slippers were the exact color of the flowers of the dress and the thin belt she wore. She had looked so cheerful that Harry had felt tempted to change his grey and black suit for something less formal but when they had done that "detective-client" act, the evident difference had made it all funnier.

Doing as Hermione had told him to, Harry found a new mobile phone inside the box. It had been inside a smaller one just under the hat. Harry touched the screen since it had no keyboard and he saw a picture of a man with a hat like his holding a magnifying glass in front of his eye. Harry smiled and then he looked at the phonebook, Hermione's was the only number recorded and Harry urged to dial.

Hermione answered immediately probably guessing her friend would call.

-Hello?

-Thank you, Hermione, not only for the presents but everything, I didn't mean to upset you, really…

-Stop, stop, stop. You can't fight me when I' in front of you and then tell me these things on the phone. That's just not right.

-You're right,- he laughed,- let me buy you dinner, then.

-You already owe me a dinner,- she laughed teasingly,- you need to do better than that.

-Ok, ok, I will,- he added quickly remembering he did owe her the dinner,- seven? Same restaurant?

-Ok, but you're gonna have to bring the wine.

-Of course.

-I'll see you at seven, then.

-See you.

Harry stared at the phone for a long moment and then he started to dial a different number. He tried to write it once and then changed the number in the middle of the action. As he listened to the tone, he hoped the person on the other side would answer soon.

-Hello?

-Miss Price?

-Speaking, who's this?

-James Evans.

Harry used his second name and his mother's maiden name when he passed as a muggle. The woman on the other side of the line was a muggle. Harry gave her the address of his new office and waited for her a little more than an hour. Luckily, Miss Price had been free at the moment.

-Why are you looking for Mr. Banner?

-I can't tell you the exact reasons,- said Harry Facing Miss Price who was now where Hermione had been sitting less than two hours before,- but I will tell you Mr. Banner is in trouble.

-Mr. Banner was a sick man,- declared the blond woman with brown eyes. I can't be surprised at those news.

She was no older than twenty five (or at least it didn't appear so) and she wore modestly: knee length grey skirt, black stockings, white shirt, black blazer and shoes. Harry thought she looked like a muggle school teacher.

-What do you mean by that? - inquired Harry.

-He was not ok,- she said this as she pointed her head with her temple finger. Harry nodded acknowledging the fact that she thought he was crazy.

-What makes you believe he is… mentally impaired?

-He constantly spoke non sense, sir. He used to talk about parallel worlds, people with extraordinary abilities and such.

Harry nodded faking a disapproving face.

-And what's your theory about the reasons he disappeared?

Miss Price gave Harry a serious face. Her mind seemed blank with any answer whatsoever. Harry understood this and rose from his seat shaking the hand of the woman thanking her for her help. Was she hiding something? Harry didn't know. But he'd make time to find this out later.

Just a few seconds after his first guest had left, Harry dialed Hermione's number on his new mobile again. She took her time to answer but she finally did.

-I'm busy,- she said quickly in a low voice.

-Where are you?

-Still busy,- she said and then she hung the phone.

Harry frowned. He checked on the applications of his new device and found a web browser. He then wrote "Charles Hayes" and found his company very soon. Then he went to the GPS application and wrote the address. A walking, bus and tube route appeared on the screen. He decided tube was quicker and went back to Candem Station.

After changing the tube line a couple of times, Harry found himself away from the touristic area and close where the big modern buildings were. He knew he didn't have much time since his dinner with Hermione was in an hour or so. If only Hermione had not taken his wand that morning and put it in her purse… it would have saved him so much time…

Harry went round the building. It was quite big and it was in a corner. It wasn't as tall as a New York Building (it couldn't have more than twenty floors, probably around fifteen). He tried to get a better sight of people going in and coming out, so he stared at a corner, watching his watch continuously as if he was waiting for somebody. Not too long after, a group of muggles on black suit came out of the building. Hermione was one of them. Harry pretended to be tying one of his shoe laces but Hermione went quickly through her purse as she passed him. Harry knew she was about to call him so he ran in an opposite direction hoping she'd keep moving as she was talking.

-Harry? Are you home?

-I'm on my way,- said Harry raising an arm to stop a black cab. He then covered the speaker of the phone and gave the driver Hermione's address.

-It'll take me twenty minutes but I'll be home too, how about we forget about dining outside and eat something at home?

Harry smiled.

-Okay, I'll order pizza and I you'll take that bargain for the dinner I owe you.

Hermione smiled too.

-You're lucky I'm in the mood to make a deal. But you still owe me a second dinner…

Harry arrived ten minutes before Hermione, so by the time she arrived he had had a shower, ordered the pizza and was waiting for her watching TV and drinking a beer.

-Pizza's on its way,- shouted Harry as he heard her closing the door behind her probably still putting her coat in the closet.

-I hope it doesn't take too long,- she shouts back removing her shoes and carrying them in her hands as she was climbing up the stairs,- I'm starving!

Harry heard the water in the main bathroom running as he changed the channel but was interrupted by the buzz of the intercom. Harry walked towards it and pushed the button that released the main door of the building.

-Pizza's here!- he shouted going through his wallet looking for a twenty pound note. It had been a long time since he had used muggle money that he had already forgotten colors and shapes so he preferred using big notes and leaving the change for food deliverers.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door. But instead of the pizza boy he found a blond tall guy on a navy blue suit. He looked like he was on his early forties, just a little older than himself, probably.

-I'm sorry; - he said extending his hand to greet him. At first Harry thought it could be a salesman but he looked way too fancy to be one, - My name is Charles Hayes. I know it's really sudden but I was looking for Hermione Granger. She didn't tell me her…

He had made a pause giving Harry a chance to clarify his relation with Hermione.

-Friend,- said Harry removing his hand from the awkward grip,- James Evans, sir.

-Nice to meet you, Mr Evans. I'm really sorry for bothering you but I was hoping to speak to Misters Granger… in person.

Harry stood by the entrance feeling unsure about letting him in. Hermione was taking a shower after all and he didn't know if she wanted to see him. And what's even worse, Harry had never given a thought about Hermione's love life after divorcing Ron. What would Mister Hayes be doing there if it wasn't a personal matter after all? He turned around and decided to let him into the living room before going upstairs.

-Hermione? - He called on the shower door.

-I'll be ready soon! - She shouted kindly, the water had stopped running by then.

-Amm… there's a man looking for you? - Harry didn't want to embarrass her, she was an adult after all, - Mister Hayes? He says he needs to talk to you in person.

Harry heard a strong noise like Hermione had dropped something.

-Let him in, I'll be there in a minute.

Harry stood there a few seconds; shall he ask her if she has a romantic interest in this man? He shook his head quickly and went back to the living room. He'd find out as soon as she came down. There was nothing he couldn't read in Hermione's eyes after all.

-She'll be here in a while, - said Harry panting as he had rushed back.

Charles Hayes was a handsome man; even Harry had to give him that. He had the looks any woman would find appealing. Blond tidy short hair, big bright blue eyes, strong chin, tall, elegant and obviously polite because he had stood standing waiting for more instructions until Harry asked him to take a seat.

-How long have you known Hermione? - Harry was surprised the familiarity with which mister Hayes had said Hermione's name. Referring to her by first name like there was too much confidence…

-We're childhood friends, - said Harry taking the small couch in front of Charles Hayes. Mister Hayes raised an eyebrow.

-Which is not that long time.

Hermione's voice made both men turn around to see her. Her hair was dry and worn up in an elaborate braid that went around her head and again left some curls fall graciously. She was wearing a semi-formal pink dress that went really well with her natural make-up. Harry knew immediately that she had used magic to be ready so soon and gave her a disapproving look remembering how much she had insisted he never used magic. Mister Hayes stood up and shook her hand kissing one of her cheeks afterwards.

-Mister Hayes, it's a pleasure to have you here… I didn't know I'd actually see you that soon.

-And I didn't think you'd have company, - added the man inviting her to take a seat before doing the same himself. Harry joined them as well.

-Well, Mister Evans will be my roommate for a few days while he finds a house of his own.

-I'm sorry I ruined your expectations,- said Harry suppressing a smile,- but I don't think it's a proper thing to do, you know? Visiting a lonely single woman when you know or think she's alone…

If looks could kill, Harry would have fallen fulminated immediately at the sight of Hermione.

-Well…- replied Mr. Hayes laying his back on the couch support showing no concern for Harry's not-so-subtle accusation, - I'd say exactly the same thing about a man who lives with her, both of them alone while he looks for an apartment.

-Oh, we're just friends,- laughed Hermione trying really hard to diminish the tension between both men,- we've been friends for so long that anything going on between us would be just odd. So, it's nothing like that, Charles.

"Charles?" Thought Harry raising an eyebrow. Mister Hayes nodded but there was something about the way he looked at Harry that implied he was not buying that. He didn't stay too long, even when Harry offered to go out while they chatted, he refused to discomfort him that way, or at least that's what he said for Hermione's sake, and left a few minutes later when the pizza arrived.

Right after he had left, Harry stood by the living room with arms crossed over his chest staring at Hermione wryly as she came back after dismissing him.

-So… you and Mister Hayes, - said Harry unable to suppress a mocking smile.

Hermione couldn't help but to feel embarrassed and went round him sitting on the couch. She was smiling though. And Harry sat next to her still staring while she opened the pizza box and started eating.

-What? - She asked with a full mouth.

-Nothing, - said Harry refusing to pursue any kind of argument.

Any opinion he had about Mister Hayes was safer in his mind rather than outspoken. He had to admit, though, that he had not liked the misjudgment he had about his friendship with Hermione. Why was he so suspicious? He'd never seen a gown up man and a grown up woman be life-long friends before?

And why was a so stinking rich man doing knocking on his attorney's door like he was just passing by anyways? Harry gazed at Hermione; she had really worked on her looks when she knew he was visiting. She was quite pretty nevertheless, Harry had always thought so. Not the kind of pretty that makes men look around as she passes by on the street but when you look at her you have no choice but to admit that she is nice looking with those expressive brown eyes that went really well with her cinnamon brown hair and fair skin. It wasn't hard for him to notice what mister Hayes saw in her and even more, he had always known what Ron had seen in her. But far beyond her looks, Hermione's grace consisted in that bright mind of hers and kind heart.

For a moment, Harry let his mind slip away and go back to the previous week. He saw himself taking the new case and refusing to start a new life as a muggle but when Hermione's name was dropped as a possible relation with the criminal he was supposed to catch, he had left all his doubts behind. He owed that woman too much and it wasn't even that the reason he had done it. That very night, Harry had gone to bed thinking about what he had left behind to work in that undercover case. No case had been worth leaving her wife and children behind, no case until it was about Hermione.

**Thank you for reading, excuse my English **

**TLAL**


End file.
